


Benediction

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Comeplay, Fingerfucking, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Blaine, and the communion of their bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benediction

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to Rosa for kicking my ass during beta and to Megan for happily accepting this in her fanmail as I wrote it. <3 Happy Valentine’s Day!

Kurt loves Blaine like this, loves seeing him kneeling on their bed waiting for Kurt to join him. He takes his time in undressing, grabs the lube from the box in their dresser, and drinks in the image of Blaine’s gorgeous body, his pert ass high in the air and cock hanging heavy between his legs. From across their bedroom, he can hear Blaine’s impatient sigh and laughs at it.

Kurt throws the lube on the bed and crawls behind Blaine but doesn’t say anything. Instead he slaps him playfully, as if to tell him that he’s ready. Blaine hisses at the sting, but Kurt soothes the hurt with a gentle massage.

He loves how hot Blaine feels all the time, his body so hot it could set Kurt on fire. When they’re finished Kurt can curl around Blaine and not have to use blankets to keep warm. He likes that Blaine’s skin is soft and firm as he draws his hands down from Blaine’s shoulders to his hips and back up. Blaine’s muscles twitch beneath his hands. Kurt draws patterns against his sides with ghosting fingertips until Blaine squirms and huffs out an impatient laugh. Kurt stops his teasing. Blaine is so good to let him explore his body when he wants to, but he’s eager enough that he might pin Kurt down and ride him instead.

So Kurt moves on, away from the heat and skin of Blaine’s back. His palms smooth over the curve of Blaine’s ass. It is one of Kurt’s favorite things in the world – perhaps even more than his McQueen jacket. He spends minutes just grabbing and massaging as Blaine grunts and sighs, just this side of begging Kurt to stop teasing. He pulls each cheek apart and watches as it quivers under his gaze.

Some days Blaine will be all ready for Kurt when he gets home, wet and red and just a little stretched out. Kurt will find him on their couch with his fingers deep inside or sometimes Blaine’s favorite toy, the one that he swears is a replica of Kurt’s perfect cock. He’ll be grunting and panting and trying to reach for more, _more_ but can’t quite make himself feel the way Kurt makes him feel. He’ll babble at Kurt, tell him how much he wanted Kurt all day and how desperate he is to be fucked. Kurt will undress and fold his clothes and wait until Blaine says please.

That’s when Kurt will push a finger in, chide Blaine for starting without him, and find out for himself just how much Blaine’s been playing. There’s usually just enough lube from Blaine’s solo time to provide a little glide for a forefinger or thumb. It’s nothing that’ll hurt beyond a delicious burn that always has Blaine moaning. Those are the days when Kurt’s a little rough because Blaine likes it, because when Blaine sits down to dinner he’ll feel the things Kurt did to him. It’s a turn on to see Blaine squirm on the hard seats and catch his lustful, desperate looks as they eat and talk about their day. Later they’ll go at it again against the counter while Blaine’s doing dishes or with Blaine riding him in the arm chair or slow and soft in their bed.

Today Blaine’s not played with himself but he’s just as desperate, so Kurt leans down to work him open with a tongue. Neither of them had figured they’d love this when they were teenagers, but sometimes Kurt just craves it. The heady, salty taste of skin and the way Blaine opens up for him to lick inside never fails to rip a groan from Kurt’s throat. Blaine’s already lost to him, panting and hissing with every flick and thrust of his tongue. His legs quiver beneath Kurt’s hands, so Kurt digs his nails into Blaine’s ass to hold him open.

Kurt sucks on the sensitive skin and licks up from the top of Blaine’s balls and over the end of his spine. He pulls away to survey his work, grinning at the way Blaine’s hole spasms at the sudden emptiness. Then he reaches out and rubs him because he can’t help it; he loves the way Blaine pushes into his hand for more.

Blaine shivers as Kurt leaves his cheeks parted and the spit dries cold from the air. He’s already fallen to his shoulders, face pressed into the mattress as he gasps for air. Kurt could fuck him now; could press two fingers in and then three and then fuck him until they come quick and hard. He could do that, but he wants this to last.

Kurt decides to play nice and lets him go to recover. Blaine sits up on his knees and reaches back to draw Kurt to his lips. It’s a slow, deep kiss and Kurt uses the opportunity to run his hands down Blaine’s chest and abdomen. Blaine’s muscles quiver beneath his touch and he pulls away from the kiss to curse when Kurt curls his hand around his cock.

A bead of precum appears at the slit as he works Blaine over. Kurt catches it on the tip of his finger before it slides down Blaine’s cock. He brings it to Blaine’s lips and paints them until they’re glistening. Blaine kisses Kurt again. He can taste Blaine on his lips, just a hint of bitterness. It makes him hungry for it and he half considers flipping Blaine over to suck Blaine off. If Kurt didn’t have plans and things he wanted to do to Blaine then he wouldn’t even hesitate.

Blaine grapples for the lube between his legs once they’ve had their fill of kissing and presses it into Kurt’s hand. He whispers against Kurt’s lips words that would make Kurt blush anywhere else but their bed. Kurt finds himself overwhelmed with lust, unable to think of anything but _Blaine_. All he ever thinks about is Blaine, but right now in this moment he’s consumed by it, the desperate feeling of desire twisting his insides into knots until he feels as though he can’t breathe.

Kurt pops open the lube and applies a generous amount to his fingers while Blaine gets back onto his hands and knees, legs spread wide for Kurt’s fingers. He likes the way Blaine hisses at the cold lubricant on his asshole and makes sure to spread it before he pushes two fingers in. Blaine is so reactive to everything and Kurt has catalogued every single gasp, moan, and groan so that he can understand Blaine even when he isn’t speaking with words. He smiles as Blaine’s complaints turn into moans when Kurt begins to finger him in earnest.

It’s been a long time since they were teenagers and could even boast that they’re old pros at it. Blaine’s still as tight as he was at seventeen, but years of practice means that stretching takes no time at all. Blaine relaxes around him almost as soon as Kurt begins. He adds a third finger and fucks him until Blaine’s moans are unending.

Blaine’s begging by then, outright pleading for Kurt to fuck him harder, to add a fourth finger. When Kurt doesn’t go fast enough, he rocks back so hard that Kurt’s palm slaps when I makes contact with Blaine’s ass. This is why Kurt loves this position so much. He loves watching as Blaine falls apart more, goes a little wild with pleasure and desperate need. Blaine can _make_ Kurt fuck him harder. The other positions they like are good, but it’s never as good as this.

Kurt doesn’t let Blaine come from just fingering, though he knows Blaine would love it if Kurt would let him. While Kurt’s usually okay for another round if he comes before Blaine, or at least awake enough to let Blaine finish before he falls onto bed, Blaine is the type that falls asleep as soon as he slips into the afterglow. Even though fucking Blaine while he sleeps is one of the hottest things he’s ever done, it’s not always fun to have a partner who doesn’t respond. Blaine knows this and never touches himself until he can’t help it, though he’ll beg for Kurt to let him. Kurt likes the way his arms shake with self-control as he tries to last as long as he can.

He removes his fingers with a lewd pop and pours more lube on his hand to slick his cock. Kurt leans down to kiss the small of Blaine’s back as he pumps, licking up the fine sheen of sweat where it’s pooled.

The feel of Blaine’s hot, tight body opening up for him when Kurt pushes in gives him the rush he’s been aching for all day. Blaine is tight and warm around him just like he always is, and just like always Kurt can’t help but marvel that he gets to do _this_ with _Blaine._

Years and years and years ago, he’d been told that sex does something to his heart. He hadn’t understood it then, but now he gets it. It’s that sense of safety and comfort that comes from having sex with the person he loves. Kurt’s thought about what it’d be like to be with other men for over a decade, but he can’t imagine himself with anyone but Blaine.

Kurt’s hips press tight against Blaine’s ass and they pause for just a moment. This is his favorite part, the breath before they start moving again. He kisses up Blaine’s spine to the back of his neck and nuzzles the soaked curls at the nape. He can’t help but think _You are mine._

Blaine shivers and squirms in his arms. He pulls away from Kurt just a little before rocking back onto Kurt’s dick. It’s not a big movement but he moans anyway; a deep, guttural tone that echoes off the walls of their apartment. It’s enough to shift their quiet moment back to animalistic desire.

Kurt scratches his nails down Blaine’s back as he fucks him deep. The red lines show up even in the dim light of their room. He likes the way they curve over every muscle and loves the way they make Blaine beg for more. When all Kurt can see are scarlet marks, he digs his fingers into Blaine’s hips so that they can count the bruises later.

He listens to Blaine beg like it’s a sacred prayer, like Kurt is blessing him with his cock. It’s possible that in Blaine’s mind that’s what he’s doing. Sometimes Kurt wishes he had another cock to shove in Blaine’s mouth. Not to shut him up, but as a reward.

They’d had a few flings with Sebastian years before, but it never went as they expected. It was always a contest between Kurt and Sebastian when all Blaine wanted was to be worshipped by two people he cared for. Though the sex had been good, the three of them had agreed that it didn’t work with their already unstable friendship. That doesn’t stop Kurt from imagining how good Blaine had sounded choking on Sebastian’s cock.

He wants to tell Blaine this, how bad he wants to watch Blaine suck cock as he fucks him. Blaine’s so good at it, so loving. He hums and moans and pays attention to all the right places. Before they’d even begun their physical relationship, Blaine had been practicing on vegetables and dildos just so he could impress Kurt. He’d admitted that on their fifth anniversary and Kurt had laughed until Blaine unbuttoned his pants and put all that practice to good use.

Back in the present, Blaine grunts and rocks back onto Kurt’s cock so hard that it messes up Kurt’s rhythm. His cock slides in and out of Blaine’s hole like they were made to fit each other. The sight of Blaine fucking himself on Kurt mesmerizes him just as much as it did a decade ago when they began. Sometimes Kurt finds himself thinking that it’s miraculous the way they work together, as if they were made for each other.

Blaine’s gasping with each thrust, whimpering that he has to come, has to touch himself _now_. Kurt can see his shoulders flex as he reaches between his trembling legs to jerk himself off. If he keeps this up, he’ll finish too soon and Kurt wants Blaine to last. So Kurt reaches around and pulls Blaine’s hand away, ignoring his whine in order to push him down on the bed and straddle his thighs.

The new position makes Blaine clamp so tight around his dick that Kurt can’t help but gasp. He grunts as he loses control of his movements, body burning with lust and hands gripped tight over Blaine’s biceps to hold him down. Blaine’s shameless with his need for release, words slurring together until he seems to be speaking in tongues. He rubs against the bed as best he can to get off and Kurt can’t help but laugh at how desperate he is, how desperate they both are.

Soon he feels the familiar tension spreading across his body. All of his focus is zoomed in to where they’re connected, intensifying his pleasure until he breaks apart. His breath catches in his throat when he comes. He’s vaguely aware of Blaine’s orgasm, the way his body shakes through it and squeezes tight around him.

He fucks Blaine through their orgasms and continues even once they’ve come down. The sickly sweet feeling of oversensitivity urges Kurt to pull out but he’s not ready yet. He can’t let go yet. It’s as if his body has forgotten how to exist without Blaine cocooned around him.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine and thrusts in a shallow rhythm, cock still hard and soon the feeling of too much turns pleasurable once again. He ignores the way Blaine whines at the oversensitivity, his voice as thick with sleep as it always is after orgasm. He tells Kurt that he’s tired, that he’s sore, that he doesn’t think he can come again. If he felt like it was too much, he’d tell Kurt to stop. They’re just words, excuses, tests to see if Kurt will push him the way he craves to be pushed.

Their second time is sloppier than the first go. Kurt’s so tired he struggles to hold himself up. Instead of fighting it, he just lays on Blaine’s back and clings to him as they fuck. The lube they started with has long since dried to stickiness, and he can feel it when his skin sticks to Blaine’s ass, but Kurt’s come is providing just enough glide that he doesn’t have to search for the bottle. He can just picture what it looks like, the way his come clings to Blaine’s raw skin. His mouth waters as he thinks about tasting himself there.

He wants Blaine to feel everything. Feel everything Kurt has to give him, over ten years of love and adoration. They’ve done this so many times in so many ways but each time is still so precious to him. Sometimes Kurt’s feels like he’s lost the plot, gone right over the edge of sanity but then Blaine and his body are there to reel him back again. He tries to pour that feeling into the movement of his hips and the way he rubs Blaine’s shoulders and every kiss against his neck.

Kurt’s second orgasm comes quicker than the last, less explosive but still so intense and _good_. It leaves him feeling lazy and heavy-limbed. He still doesn’t want to pull out of Blaine, but his softening dick doesn’t leave that as an option.

Kurt falls to Blaine’s side. He can feel his bones creak as he stretches. His body is slick with sweat and his pubic hair is matted with come. He takes what feels like his first full breath in hours. He laughs because their room stinks of sweat and sex and that makes him feels like he’s eighteen again. The only difference is that there is no fear of being disrupted by parents.

There’s a sudden whine from Blaine and Kurt turns to find him still on his stomach, ass high in the air as he tries to jerk himself off. He’s giving Kurt a pointed look, hinting to Kurt to finish what he started. Kurt laughs again and presses a kiss to Blaine’s lips.

He’s too tired to move much, but turns on his side so that he can pull Blaine toward him. They spoon with Kurt sucking at Blaine’s neck and fingering Blaine’s messy hole. With Blaine so open he can press three fingers in and tease until Blaine’s twitching in his arms, begging for Kurt to not stop, never stop. Blaine comes with a hoarse shout.

It’s a good few minutes before either of them move. Kurt half expects Blaine to have fallen asleep, but just as Kurt begins to roll away so to let Blaine rest, he reaches behind to take Kurt’s hand and licks it clean. They’ve made a mess that only a shower can cure, but that doesn’t stop Blaine from sucking every trace of come from Kurt’s fingers. He takes to kissing each knuckle once Kurt’s fingers are free of come.

They cuddle when Blaine is finished, basking in the happy afterglow together. Then, breaking the silence, Kurt whispers the words he’d been trying to convey all along. “I love you.”


End file.
